


The Danger of Imagination

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: They were invincible: glorious in their youth, blazing with passion and righteousness and life.





	The Danger of Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

A/N: Hey, guys. All reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think =) 

 

They were invincible: glorious in their youth, blazing with passion and righteousness and life.   Nothing could rob them of the glory of their crusades, or touch them where they walked up on high, and death was just a passing doubt: easily dismissed, something to be feared by lesser mortals and not young heroes like them, in the prime of their lives. 

They were revolutionaries: eager to defy the order of the world; confront barefaced injustices; break down barriers; wage war on those who would cast a shadow on their designs. They took age old ideas from their leaders and perfected them and nobody knew what was better for the world than they did.

They were fighters: fierce and wild. They collided with all the rage of the sea: evenly matched, as waves upon waves, swift and ceaseless. 

They were shooting stars plummeting to earth: splendid, brilliant in their freefall, setting a blazing trail behind them. They came crashing down, falling in their beauty to beauty and ruin and death.

They were children. Children playing gods and heroes and they fooled no one but themselves

 


End file.
